A power management integrated chip (PMIC) is used in order to increase a driving time in a mobile apparatus or a device equipment operated by a battery.
For example, when an interface signal is provided to the PMIC, depending on a load that should be processed in a central processing unit (CPU) or the like, the PMIC adjusts a core voltage supplied to the CPU depending on the interface signal to allow the equipment to be always driven by as low a power as possible.
A coil component used in the PMIC requires characteristics such as a high current and low direct current (DC) resistance (Rdc).
In a coil component according to the related art, external electrodes include one of metals such as silver, copper, and nickel, and a resin such as epoxy.
In addition, conductive metal particles are covered with a non-conductive resin, such that contact resistance is high, and the external electrodes contact internal electrodes formed of a metal by a resin without being separately coupled to the internal electrodes, such that bonding strength between the external electrodes and the internal electrodes is low.
Therefore, it is difficult to sufficiently secure reliability with respect to external impact, such as thermal impact or the like.
In addition, in the case of coil components, the internal electrodes are formed of a coil, and in accordance with the current miniaturization of an apparatus, an area of the coil exposed to the outside of a body may be decreased, such that many contact defects are generated.